Highschool:BLEACHED
by Slycer
Summary: It's been two years since Ichigo lost his powers in the battle against Aizen. One day, he is suddenly pulled into another dimension of reality by a powerful being in order to complete a task. With his powers restored and new ones added to his arsenal, he must take the new challenges that come his way. All whilst attending a school with a certain group of devils. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I don't own Bleach or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

A new beginning

(Area Zero):

In a realm that was bleak and devoid of colour, two beings were engaged in a battle of titanic proportions. One was a humanoid figure that had dark grey skin and looked slightly demonic. The other, which seemed to lack a definite and solid form, was what appeared to be some sort of shadowy serpent. It was around twenty metres long and five metres wide/ thick.

The two had been battling for longer than either could (care to) remember, but they did remember their main purpose(s). The ethereal black serpent was a being that desired chaos and destruction indiscriminately, whilst the humanoid being wished to stop the serpent and keep peace.

Both were more-or-less evenly matched, however they were being worn down and were nearing their limits.

'I have to put a stop to this!' thought the humanoid being as he skidded back across the flat stone ground, pale blue lightning crackling briefly around him. 'I can't last much longer. I'll have to finish this in one move!' He then envisioned a certain spiky, orange-haired teen within his mind.

'I am sorry for this,' he thought. 'But it seems I must take you as my successor… Ichigo Kurosaki.'

The being then looked up towards his opponent.

"I shall now put an end to this battle!" he declared, as he went into a stance with his legs slightly bent and his palms facing each other in front of his chest, as though he was holding a ball.

Rainbow-coloured energy began charging between the two palms, spiralling and twisting wildly. A grand-looking magic circle appeared beneath his feet, five metres in diameter.

"Shikō no sanran baindoshīru! (Supreme scattering bind seal)" he roared before the circle under him glowed intensely.

Suddenly, countless white chains and countless black chains burst from the ground under the serpent and constricted its movement. Then, four large stone slabs rose up around it, followed by a flash of light and the serpent shrieking in agony.

Once the light had died down, the serpent was down to one-quarter of its original size and power. The lost mass appeared as a large, shadowy blob which then separated into two hundred pieces before they all vanished.

There was a poof of white smoke and the serpent was now encased within a crystalline rock. It could still be seen through the brilliantly clear material. Frozen in place and bound by chains.

The other being dropped to his knees, panting heavily.

"Ichigo, it won't be much, but I shall restore your powers and transfer my remaining strength to you. Please, finish the task that I couldn't," he said through his heavy breathing.

The being then rose to its feet as another magic circle appeared beneath it. It was then followed by one materialising in front of him and another behind him, with a final one appearing above his head.

"Let's go."

(Karakura Town):

It had been roughly two years since Ichigo had lost his soul reaper powers in the battle against Aizen, making him currently 17 years old. Two years of leading a normal life of an average highschooler.

Two years of a dull life.

He felt like he belonged in the world of the supernatural. After all, he had been able to see souls from when he was born, even before he became a substitute soul reaper. To be suddenly cut off from that world, he felt great sadness.

But it was his choice. He knew what the consequences of the final getsuga tensho would be. That's why Zangetsu had tried to stop him from learning it. He had willingly sacrificed his powers to save everyone, so he didn't dwell on it too much.

Besides, his friends were still keeping Karakura town safe from any hollows. While he didn't fully like the prospect of leaving all the work to them, he knew that they were reliable and able to take care of themselves.

It was currently a Saturday morning, so he was free with nothing to do. His part-time job's boss, Mrs. Ikumi had given him the weekend off. Despite all that however, he was bored. He wanted something to do.

He scratched his orange-covered scalp as he pondered what to do. After coming up with nothing else, he just settled for taking a stroll.

'Who knows,' he thought. 'I might end up seeing Chad, Orihime or Uryu. Maybe even one of the others.'

As he walked down the stairs from his room, he saw his younger sister, Yuzu, at the bottom.

"Hey Yuzu," he greeted as he walked past her.

She turned to face him.

"Hi big-brother Ichi," she greeted back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out to take a walk. I've got nothing else to do."

"Okay, make sure to come back before lunch, okay? I'll make something special!"

"Heh, sure," he replied with a rare smile as he put his shoes on.

"Bye! Take care!"

"Don't worry, I will."

He then opened the house door and stepped into the outside. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining down, but not too harshly. He placed his hands into his trouser pockets and walked along at a steady pace. It's not like there was anywhere that he needed to be, or anything.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt an extremely powerful pulling sensation all over his body.

"What the?!" he exclaimed before he began screaming in pain. He then seemed to burst apart and vanish.

(?):

Ichigo was surrounded by darkness when he awoke. He turned his head and looked around, but found nothing. There was nothing to see except swirling black.

"Where… am I?" he asked to nobody in particular. "Hey! Is anyone here?!"

A bright light that shone magnificently appeared before him. It slowly began moving towards him, but for some reason he never felt afraid. Ichigo actually felt a comfortable warmth radiating off the sphere.

He raised his right hand and began reaching out to it. He didn't know why. It just felt like the right thing to do. The moment he made contact, the light enshrouded him and he calmly fell unconscious.

(Ichigo's inner world):

Ichigo opened his eyes to see clear blue skies. Sitting up, his eyes widened in shock as he took in the large, sideways skyscrapers.

"No way," he said in disbelief. "This is…"

He then quickly looked at his clothes. Gone was his casual attire that he'd been wearing. Instead, there was the jet-black uniform of a soul reaper. He bolted to his feet and put his right hand behind his head. Sure enough, he felt it close around the handle of his oversized, constant-released zanpakto, Zangetsu.

"It is good to see you again, Ichigo," came a deep voice from behind him. He immediately turned around and saw the spirit of his sword standing on a flag pole, his clothes billowing in the non-existent wind.

"Old man… Zangetsu," he said in shock.

"Hey there, King"

Ichigo then noticed another being on Zangetsu's right. A white version of himself with black sclera and golden-yellow irises. His inner hollow.

"?!" Ichigo was stunned speechless. He was supposed to have completely lost all of his soul reaper and hollow powers. It didn't make sense at all for any of this to be happening.

"What's wrong King, cat got your tongue?" teased his hollow with a grin.

"B-b-but you were supposed to, I was meant to-" stuttered Ichigo, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Do not worry Ichigo," assured Zangetsu. "I shall explain everything to you. Instinctively, you already know, but I shall tell you everything none the less."

"Yeah Kingy, you're in for a real treat!" agreed his hollow, before laughing heartily with his head thrown back.

Somehow, that one action unnerved Ichigo about what was to come…

* * *

**So, what do you think? The next chapter will be Zangetsu explaining Ichigo's situation to him.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new world, powers and job

**Second chapter is out! this chapter shows Zangetsu explaining Ichigo's situation to him. Enjoy! Also, senvisal. no, he won't have the true Zangetsu, as i don't really know it's powers. Ichigo at base strength, is a mid-to-high ultimate class.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

New world, new powers and new job

(Ichigo's inner world):

"So, what happened?" asked Ichigo. "How are the two of you here old man?"

"Heheh, brace yourself King," said his inner hollow. "You want to do it, or should I do it, old man?"

Zangetsu nodded to let the hollow know that he'd do the explaining.

"Ichigo," began Zangetsu. "We are no longer in your world."

One second went by. Then another.

"Haha, you're joking, right old man?" asked Ichigo. Zangetsu merely closed his eyes and shook his head at Ichigo.

"What?!" he exclaimed when he saw that his zanpakto was being completely serious. "What do you mean, 'no longer in my world'?" However, within his being, Ichigo felt like he knew that it was true.

"You were brought to this reality by a powerful being Ichigo. That being also restored your soul reaper and hollow powers," explained Zangetsu. He then told Ichigo the basics of the new reality, about how there were angels, fallen angels and devils and their current standing with one another.

"How do you know all this old man?" asked Ichigo

"It was the light, King," replied his hollow with a serious expression and his arms folded. A rare change from his standard, insane-like attitude. "The light that you touched before coming here."

"The light?" repeated a puzzled Ichigo. "How?"

"I suppose you could say that the light was kind of a gift package from the being that brought you here," his hollow clarified for him.

"Where's this being now?"

"The being used up the last of his strength to bring you here and restore your powers Ichigo. After that he faded from existence," answered Zangetsu.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at the answer. He then regained his composure and put his signature scowl back on his face

"Why did it bring me here?"

"It seems as though the being wished for you to finish what it had started. It made you its successor, so to speak." Zangetsu's tone wasn't analytical, as though he was guessing. It was sure and firm, as though he was stating a fact, which he was.

"What was the being doing?"

"Similar to what you've already done. It was stopping a monstrous being from unleashing indiscriminate chaos and destruction. In the end, it sealed the chaotic being and fragmented its power into two hundred pieces. Now, it seems that the fragments have gained life of their own due to the creature's surprisingly strong will."

"So let me guess," said Ichigo after Zangetsu's explanation. "I have to now defeat these fragments and the original thing as well, right?"

"Right on the money, King. Somebody should give you a prize!" commented his hollow.

Ichigo huffed and decided to ignore his annoying white doppleganger.

"You are correct Ichigo. But there is one more thing," said Zangetsu.

"Oh he's gonna love _this_," said his hollow with a smirk.

"What is it?" inquired Ichigo.

"The being has also gifted you with new powers Ichigo," responded Zangetsu.

"New powers?"

"Focus your mind Ichigo, feel for a new factor in your strength and will it forward. Draw upon it and make it surface. This should make it materialise."

Despite not fully understanding what his zanpakto spirit was getting at, Ichigo decided to go along with it and follow his instructions. Zangetsu had aided him many times before and he trusted him, so why should now be any different?

Closing his eyes, Ichigo drew in a deep breath. He tried feeling around his power. His soul reaper powers were there, his hollow powers… and a new irregularity that had never been there before.

Though Ichigo couldn't see him, Zangetsu nodded in approval. His hollow also gave a satisfied smirk.

Ichigo deduced that the irregularity must have been what Zangetsu had been talking about. He began to draw it out, willing it to come forth and obey him. The new power seemed to happily oblige and easily flowed with no resistance. He felt a change.

"It is done Ichigo, open your eyes," instructed Zangetsu.

Ichigo did as he was told and opened his eyelids. He looked at his body to see if anything was different. It was. His hands were now covered in identical black, skeletal armour with small and slight red highlights. The armour covered half the space between his hand and his elbow on each arm.

"So, what does this thing do?" he asked.

"Alright King. Try not to get too surprised, alright?" began his hollow. "That nifty little thing there's called a sacred gear. They're supposed to be special powers given as a gift to some humans by God. Now, what's special about this is that it wasn't created by God. It was created by the being that brought you here. Still with me?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good. Now, the powers of your sacred gear are lightning and fire manipulation. It triples your strength once too, when you summon it. Apparently, it's called [Shock Burner]. Don't ask me why, it just is," finished his hollow. He looked sideways and scratched his chin.

"Oh yeah, sacred gears have special modes too, called balance breaker. You get it after going through intense training with it, or when you experience a dramatic change with great emotion."

Ichigo scowled at his twin gauntlets. He then looked to his hollow.

"You know that's really great and all, but I don't see how that was supposed to be something so shocking that you'd warn me."

His inner hollow immediately gained a predatory smile. Ichigo found it rather unsettling.

"Oops, did I forget to mention it? No, your sacred gear itself isn't the 'shocking' thing, nope."

Zangetsu seemed to tense as the hollow was about to continue.

"No, what's really shocking, is that the god of the bible in this reality is DEAD."

Ichigo's eyes went so wide, a plate would have been jelous.

"Wait, WHAT?!" he shouted as his mind struggled to comprehend what he'd just heard. "Are you being freaking serious?!"

His hollow simply nodded with a smirk.

"Ichigo!" Zangetsu's tone was full of urgency, prompting said orange-haired soul reaper to immediately turn his focus to the zanpakto spirit.

"That information that you just heard is highly classified. You mustn't tell anyone, understand?"

Ichigo's face became serious.

"Yeah. I won't breathe a word of it." He then gained a slight, contemplative look. "I guess it's only natural for something that big." He then looked to his gauntlets. "By the way, how do I get rid of these?"

No sooner had he said that and the twin gauntlets vanished.

"Oh, that's handy."

"Yeah King. You summon and dismiss your sacred gear whenever the hell you feel like it. Hey, old man, wasn't there something else he should know?" spoke his hollow.

Zangetsu nodded at the hollow for the reminder, not that he needed it.

"Yes. Ichigo, listen well. Your soul and your physical body have, to a certain extent, and for lack of a better term, fused in this reality." Ichigo's eyes widened yet again as Zangetsu let the revelation sink in.

"The result of this is that you can freely use your powers in your body, as well as switch between your casual clothes and your uniform whenever you want."

Ichigo's mouth formed a small smile. That sounded kind of fun!

"Well, that's actually kind of useful. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. You've been pulled from our standard reality, but no one has noticed, due to the being again. What has happened, since we unfortunately have no way of returning, is that everyone's memory was altered. They believe that you sacrificed yourself in the fight against Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes became sad for a moment before they returned to normal.

"Well, at least I wasn't wiped from their memories, or something," he replied with a sad smile. Zangetsu nodded in agreement and to show his support for Ichigo. Even his hollow had given a single nod with his eyes closed.

His inner hollow then spoke to him.

"Hey, King. Once you wake up and go from here, you'll be in an apartment, more like a freakin' comfy house, that the being set up for you. He also got you registered at the local school as a transfer student. You know, if you look at it all, he's pretty much sorted out everything for you. You got enough cash to last three lifetimes."

"I guess I owe him thanks, even though he's not around anymore." Ichigo smirked. That being had really thought this through.

Suddenly, Ichigo became bathed in a blue light, signalling that he was about to leave his inner world. He looked to the two spirits residing within him. Each gave him a nod in farewell before he vanished.

"So," began the hollow. "A new world, new powers and new job, huh?"

"Yes," replied Zangetsu.

"I guess this could be kinda fun."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Ah, don't sweat it old man. I'm not gonna do anything. I'm just interested in this situation. I'll lend King my power when he needs it, after all, that's the horse's job, right?"

"…"

"Relax, I won't do anything to Ichigo. I haven't done anything to him in ages. I saved him against that Ulquiorra guy, remember?"

"Very, well. I'll take your word for it."

(Ichigo's apartment: Ichigo's room):

The orange-haired teen opened his eyes to find himself in a room identical to his original one. A smile crossed his face.

"My old room, huh? That's rather nice."

He checked his clock. It was already Sunday night, 11:10pm.

"I guess I'd better go to sleep. Don't want to be late on the first day of school after all."

He then changed into a set of pyjamas with the number 15 on the back and climbed into bed. He thought over his current predicament. This place would be his home from now on. He then slipped into the world of dreams.

(Dimensional gap):

A black-haired girl dressed in a gothic Lolita fashion suddenly perked, ignoring the annoyingly noisy red dragon for once. Just moments ago, she'd felt around two hundred presences appear seemingly out of nowhere. Soon after, she felt another presence that seemed to just pop into existence. All were powerful existences. This confused the girl greatly.

"What… is going on?" she simply asked herself.

The large red dragon who was performing stunts in the air had also noticed the numerous presences.

'So,' though Great Red. 'You split it apart and brought a successor huh?'

* * *

**So, what do you think? no flames please. I don't mind constructive criticism. If you don't like the name of Ichigo's sacred gear, sorry, but i won't change it.**


	3. Chapter 3: New student

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! also, thanks for all your positive reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

New student

(Ichigo's room):

Ichigo slowly opened his brown eyes as he returned from the world of sleep. Suddenly, before he could move, he felt a strong pulse-like sensation throughout his full body.

"Hey there King," came the voice of his inner hollow. "How ya doin'?"

'You!?' Ichigo thought back, replying mentally. 'What the hell are you trying to do?!'

"Relax King, relax"

'No, I'm not going t relax whilst you're-'

"I'm not trying anything, you idiot!" his hollow refuted in an annoyed tone. He then continued more calmly. "I just thought that I'd fill you in on something rather interesting that I discovered last night while you were dozing off." He seemed rather amused, Ichigo could practically feel his smirk.

His curiosity piqued, Ichigo asked, "So, what is it?"

"Haha, it's to do with your hollow powers," his hollow answered.

Ichigo became slightly tense and concerned. If it was regarding his hollow powers, then it could very well be something bad. He listened carefully as his inner hollow continued speaking.

"What I found, is that you can now successfully fully transform into your first fully hollowfied state, the one you went into when you were training with the visords, and keep full control of yourself. Before you ask if I'm serious about this, yes, I am completely, 100% serious. You can transform without losing your sanity."

What Ichigo felt after hearing those words was a mixture of surprise and relief. This was something completely unexpected, but by no means unwelcome. In fact, he was actually quite happy, because it meant that he had attained greater control over his power. He was less likely to run rampant and start hurting people.

He was brought out of his musing by his inner hollow's voice.

"Well, that's all to be honest. I guess you should start getting ready for your new school or something for now. Take care of yourself, King," he said before cutting the connection.

Ichigo gave a slight nod of acknowledgment before he sat up and got out of his comfortable bed. After a few stretches, he got changed into his new school's uniform. He believed that it was called Kuoh academy. He then proceeded out of his room. Though it was technically an 'apartment', it was apparently, according to his inner hollow, "a freakin' comfy house". From this, he guessed that it must have been either a small house, or a very large apartment.

Once he stepped out into the hallway, he turned his head right and left, looking down both ways. It seemed that his room was in the middle of the hallway, on the left side. There was another room on each side, and three rooms on the opposite wall. He walked to each one and had a look inside to see what they were.

The rooms on either side of his bedroom were guest rooms, containing a double-sized bed, wardrobe and desk with a swivel chair. The room near the end of the hallway and the room in the middle on the opposite side were also guest rooms, with the same arrangements. The one near the beginning of the hallway was the bathroom, with a luxury bathtub that could easily hold four people as well as a shower box that could hold three.

'Okay, scratch any thought that this is an apartment. It _IS_ a freaking house. Old man Zangetsu and hollow didn't say anything about rent either, hollow just said that the being completely sorted me out. So, I'm guessing that I won't even have to pay rent for this place,' he thought.

After doing what he had to do and brushing his teeth, he went downstairs, proceeding to examine that too. There was the front door straight ahead from the stairs, a large living room and a large, excellent-quality kitchen, which led to a moderately-sized garden with beautiful greenery.

After checking the time and deciding to be a bit quick to avoid being late, he started making himself a simple breakfast of two slices of toast.

'I may be no Yuzu, but I can still make decent enough food to feed myself,' he thought. He then smiled sadly at remembering his younger sister. 'Yuzu, Karin, I hope you guys are alright and well.'

Ichigo then quickly ate his simple, yet fulfilling breakfast and drank a glass of milk before washing up and grabbing his schoolbag, conveniently located near the front door. He took the house keys and put on his white casual shoes. Opening the door, Ichigo stepped into the outside world, ready to get going after he locked his house door.

'No point calling it an apartment when it's really a house,' he thought. He turned around and began walking on, with his bag held by his right hand and slung over his shoulder. After about five minutes of simply walking forward, he saw other students wearing the Kuoh academy uniform, thankfully moving in the same direction as him, and decided to follow the way everyone else was going, since it was his first time attending and he didn't really know the way. Everyone else was talking to someone else, so no one really noticed him, despite his bright and rare hair colour.

(Ichigo's inner world):

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Ichigo's inner hollow whilst holding his stomache. Zangetsu looked at the other being with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you laughing so hysterically about?" he inquired to the white copy of his wielder.

Once the hollow had calmed down, he answered Zangetsu, but still had a grin on his face.

"I can't wait to see King's reaction when he finds out that Kuoh academy is a mostly GIRLS school!"

"…"

"Hahahahaha!"

(Near the gates of Kuoh academy):

'Is it just me, or is there an awful lot more girls at this place than guys?' Ichigo mentally asked, after he noticed the rather considerable female-to-male ratio.

By now, a few students had already taken notice of him and there were whispers going around, which kind of annoyed him. This caused his signature scowl to appear on his face as he just looked forwards.

'Someone's going to pay for withholding that bit of info from me,' Ichigo thought as he entered the school gates.

He went to the main reception office and told them that he was the new transfer student. The faculty member commented that it was strange for a third year to transfer in, as it was usually second or first years, but didn't question him. After receiving his lesson plan, he made his way to the specified homeroom.

"Okay, this seems to be the right place," he murmured to himself as he stood at the classroom's door. He knocked on the door and received an "enter" from the teacher, whose voice sounded rather feminine. He opened the door and walked into the empty class, since there were still a few minutes before school started.

The teacher was a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties and had brown hair that reached to between her shoulder blades. He walked over to her and told her that he was the new transfer student. She told him to wait outside whilst everyone came in and she'd call him to introduce himself. He simply agreed with an "okay" and stepped back out.

'Zangetsu, I can sense quite a few inhuman presences in this place,' he told his zanpakto spirit.

"Yes, we noticed Ichigo. They seem to be devils from the feeling of their presence," Zangetsu replied.

"You might wanna keep your guard up King," chipped in his hollow.

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

'Hey Zangetsu.'

"What is it, Ichigo?"

'You were telling me about the three factions yesterday and their current standing with one another, right?'

"Yes, why?"

'Do you agree that it's best I remain neutral and not aligned with any faction?'

"Yes, for now anyway, as the future is rather unpredictable. It will help you complete your task more easily."

"Yeah King," agreed his hollow. "You won't get tied down by faction rules, relations, or any of their other nonsense."

'Alright, thanks," said Ichigo before he cut the connection.

After waiting for a few more minutes as his soon-to-be classmates moved into the classroom, he heard the teacher speak to them once they'd all settled down.

"Alright class, we have a new transfer student coming in today, so treat them well," she announced. "Please enter."

Ichigo took that as his cue to act and opened the door, stepping into the classroom and moving to where the board was. As soon as he'd walked in, a few people had started whispering, which slightly irked him, but he didn't let it show.

"Okay, could you please introduce yourself?" the teacher requested.

'Might as well give a good first impression,' thought Ichigo. He gave a smile to the class and said, "Hi, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki, this is my natural hair colour and I hope we can all get along."

Due to his natural good looks and the fact that he was smiling, not scowling, many of the girls' hearts fluttered while Ichigo seemed to be surrounded by sparkles to them. Some of the guys started grumbling and cursing about another "pretty boy" arriving, but were immediately silenced when Ichigo sent them a brief death-glare.

Ichigo noticed the devil aura of someone in the class. It was a buxom girl with purple eyes and long black hair tied into a pony tail by a yellow ribbon. There didn't seem to be any others in the class.

'Hmm, so there's one in my class huh? Guess I'll have to be careful,' he thought.

The moment the new student had walked in, Akeno had felt something powerful from him. But he was only human, so how could he have such a strong presence? Plus, his aura was unlike anything she'd ever come across before. It didn't make sense.

'I'll have to tell buchou about this,' she thought.

Once the teacher had calmed the students' whispers, she spoke to Ichigo again.

"Feel free to take any available seat Mr. Kurosaki, no one is absent, so they're all vacant."

Nodding his head, Ichigo proceeded to take a seat in the middle of the class, similar to where he sat at Karakura high.

The lesson began and school went on as normal. When lunch time arrived, quite a considerable amount of his classmates (read as: girls) came to his desk and began asking him questions, which he replied to some and politely declined to others.

(Occult Research Club room):

"So let me get this straight Akeno", Rias asked her queen. "You're saying that the new transfer student has and incredibly powerful presence, yet is a human, but at the same time, he has an aura unlike anything you've ever felt before?"

Akeno simply nodded at her king. Rias rubbed her temple. Situations like this were also troublesome, and she'd already had enough trouble a few days ago with her new pawn and bishop.

"Alright, I'll look into it," she told Akeno. "You make sure to keep your eyes open as well."

"Yes, of course," Akeno replied before walking out of the club room.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, what are you?' Rias thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think? First day at a new school and first glimps of the ORC. Something special planned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: First encounter(s)

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update, a much longer chapter! Just to say, this story takes place straight after the Raynare arc. Also, i will be returning to my private boarding school on Monday, wherein I have no internet access at all, so I won't be able to update for about 3 weeks. that's why I'm trying to get as much done as possible right now. Thank you all for your positive reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

First encounter(s)

(Ichigo's inner world):

"I've gotta say Zangetsu, you've been doing a pretty good job, old man," said Ichigo's inner hollow.

"What are you talking about?" the zanpakto spirit asked.

"You know full well what I mean," replied the hollow with a smirk. "You may look like you're just standing around on that flagpole doing nothing, but what you're really doing is actively suppressing King's presence."

"…"

Zangetsu continued to look at the hollow in silence for a few more seconds before speaking.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please!" replied the hollow. "As if I wouldn't notice something like that. Don't forget that I represent a portion of his power too, ya know?"

"…"

"Besides, it's not like I'm against what you're doing old man, since Ichigo's spiritual pressure just leaks out all the time and would have made us sitting ducks with jumbo-size targets by now. Thanks to you, only people who are aware and can sense auras can feel something strange about him, otherwise he's just a normal human to most."

The hollow's mouth then formed into a wide smirk.

"What is so funny?" asked Zangetsu.

"Oh, nothing. It's just the fact that I've actually been suppressing Kingy's spiritual pressure too old man."

"!"

"Hahahahaha!"

(Kuoh academy):

School was moving on how any normal school would. After his little question and answer session at lunch break with some of his classmates (who, oddly enough, were only girls), he went to go eat and then explore the school grounds.

He'd come across some tall bald guy and a small guy with glasses who were peeping on the girls whilst they were changing. When he found out what they were doing… well, let's just say that he sent them to hell.

When the girls, who were the kendo club by the way, rushed out to see what all the screaming and commotion had been about, they saw Ichigo standing above the battered and broken forms of two of the perverted trio. He apologised to them for the noise and simply stated that he hated perverts and people who didn't respect a woman's pivacy before walking off.

When the bell rang he, like all the others, went back to class. However, he didn't know that he'd already gained a reputation with the girls as a 'handsome champion of justice' who'd delivered 'divine punishment' to the infamous perverts.

As school had been going on, he had an almost constant feeling that he was being watched. At first, he thought that it was probably nothing, as it was normal for people to observe a new student. After some time though, he'd realised that this was not normal and he was being observed with a much deeper intention.

Putting two and two together, he came to the conclusion that it must have been the devil-girl who was in his class.

'So, I've already come under their radar huh?' he thought to himself. 'I guess I have my leaking spiritual pressure to blame for that, although it does seem… more contained? Must be old man Zangetsu's doing.'

When school finally came to an end, he casually left the grounds like everyone else and began making his way home. The feeling of being watched disappeared soon after he stepped out of the gates.

'I guess they're not completely stalking me,' he thought gratefully.

"You don't know King, you might like being stalked by a beautiful young girl," his hollow suddenly commented. Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head as he fought to keep down a blush.

'W-h-wha-Shut the hell up!' he mentally berated.

"Ha! Looks like you've got a ways to go if you wanna be a man King!"

Ichigo promptly cut the mental connection.

(Occult Research Club room):

Rias sat alone in her chair. None of the other members of her peerage had arrived yet. She was wondering what to do to search for info on the new student, Ichigo Kurosaki. She considered asking Sona to look at his student profile and/ or record(s), but didn't know how much she'd find.

The door creaked open as Akeno walked in. Rias turned her head to look at who'd entered.

"Hello Akeno, find anything?"

Her queen shook her head.

"Unfortunately buchou, no. Although…"

"Although what?"

"Apparently he's become known by some of the girls as a "handsome champion of justice" since he delivered "divine punishment" to Ise-kun's two perverted friends."

"Is that so?" said Rias. She then put her palm on her forehead and sighed, but her mouth formed a small smile.

They heard the door opening again and turned their heads to see the rest of the peerage arrive, with the exception of the pawn, Issei Hyodou.

"Hello buchou-san, Akeno-san," greeted their new, gentle-hearted bishop, Asia Argento.

"Hello buchou, Akeno-san," greeted Yuuto Kiba, the "Prince Charming" of the school and the knight of the peerage.

"…Hello," was all their rook, Koneko Toujo, the unofficial loli mascot, said.

"Hello everyone," said Rias kindly. She then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Ise?"

They all shook their heads to show that they didn't know. Rias sighed again.

"Well, looks like we'll have to start without-"

At that moment the door burst open as Issei came running in.

"Sorry I'm late buchou!" he shouted before he bent over and held his knees whilst gasping for air. "Some new guy… beat up.. Motohama… and Matsuda… so I was… talking to them… for a while," he said between pants.

Akeno giggled at Issei's antics.

"Arara, and here I thought that you weren't going to come. We were about to start without you."

"Whaaa!" exclaimed Issei. "I'm sorry buchou, I won't be late ever again! So please don't ever start without me and leave me behind!" He seemed to be on the verge of begging and crying. 'I can't afford to be left behind by these beautiful women and miss basking in their beautiful presence and beautiful oppai!' he thought.

"… I feel… like I want to hit you," said Koneko emotionlessly, making the resident pervert flinch.

Rias giggled at Issei.

"It's alright Ise, you're not in trouble and we won't leave you behind, just don't be late again okay?"

Issei immediately got up straight.

"Yess! Thank you buchou! I swear I won't be late again, even if Matsuda and Motohama are beaten up!"

The rest of the peerage, minus Koneko, all giggled or chuckled at Issei's funny behaviour. Rias then cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"Alright, we-"

She never finished her sentence as they all, evenIssei, who lacked any talent whatsoever as a devil, felt and immensely powerful and evil presence suddenly appear. And it was right outside the old school building, which they were in.

'What is this?!' was the unanimous thought that ran through their heads. They rushed outside to see what was the cause for such a twisted presence to appear. All became shocked with what they saw.

There was some sort of creature that was easily five metres tall standing there. It had pure crimson eyes, obsidian black skin that seemed to shine green where the light shone on it. It appeared to be roughly humanoid in shape, with a very muscular build. Sharp grey claws adorned its eight fingers and two thumbs and its jaws were lined with multiple razor sharp, silver teeth. Its body seemed to constantly emit a thin, grey and smoky aura.

"Wh-what is this?" Rias asked in shock and fear.

The creature then threw back its head and roared. The sound sent deathly chills down their spines.

(Ichigo's house):

Ichigo was relaxing on his bed.

"Hey, hollow," he called out.

"Yeah, what is it King?"

'You said that I could transform into my first hollowfied state right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

'What about my second fully hollowfied state, the one from the fight against Ulquiorra?"

"No. You can't do it. Even if you do, you'll lose your sanity and just become a rampaging beserker from the sheer power of that form. It holds so much power that it was able to destroy the 'indestructible' chains of Hell, which is unheard of and _really_ shouldn't be possible. You'll never be able to attain control over that form, and I seriously mean never."

'I see,' was all Ichigo thought in response.

"Ichigo!" Zangetsu interrupted, urgency in his voice.

"Oh, this is kinda bad," said his hollow.

'What's happened?!' Ichigo asked.

"It's one of the fragments King, it's showed up, and its attacking."

'Fragments?' Ichigo asked.

"One of the two hundred fragments that were scattered when the chaotic being was sealed," Zangetsu clarified.

Ichigo stood up and changed his clothes into his soul reaper uniform and materialised Zangetsu on his back.

"Where is it?" he said seriously.

"At your school," replied Zangetsu and his inner hollow simultaneously.

(Old school building):

Soon after it had roared, the mysterious creature had charged at the Gremory group, making them scatter to avoid it.

"Yuuto!" commanded Rias.

"Right!" He then dashed to the monster before him, creating a demonic sword in each hand. When he was in range, he prepared to give it a powerful cross-slash.

However, Kiba's attack never connected. Instead, the creature swatted him away, as though he was an annoying fly. He impacted with the ground harshly forming a crater.

"Yuuto!" screamed Rias.

"I'm… alright… buchou," he breathed before fainting.

"I'll heal him!" Asia said as she quickly ran over to him.

"Akeno!" Rias called.

"Right!" her queen replied.

Rias shot a blast of her power of destruction, whilst Akeno threw a thunderbolt at it. However, their attacks didn't harm the monster in the slightest. It simply shrugged it off as nothing, before moving with incredible speed and smacking both of them into the wall.

"Buchou! Akeno-san!" Issei screamed.

"We're okay Ise," replied Rias.

"But we can't move," said Akeno.

'This thing… it's easily a powerful high class creature!' she thought.

Issei and Koneko were frozen. If the two most powerful members couldn't do anything, neither could they. They watched the monster in fear.

Then, they watched in horror as a neon-green light began shining from the creature's mouth. It then opened its mouth and shot a laser-like attack (think cero) straight at Asia, who was frozen in place, near the unconscious Kiba.

"Asia!" screamed Issei.

(Ichigo):

Ichgo was flying through the air towards Kuoh academy. He was almost there. He could see the fragment (yes, that's what he, Zangetsu and Hollow decided to call them) fighting and beating some students, who he sensed were devils. He saw it charging a neon-green light in its mouth.

"Crap! It's gonna fire!" cursed his inner hollow. "King. Quick! Use your zanpakto!"

'I'm not close enough!' he thought back in frustration.

"Damnit! Just swing it like I do!" his hollow commanded him.

Ichigo remembered when he'd fought his hollow and his unique style of swinging his zanpakto using the extendable cloth wrapping. Acting quickly, he grabbed Zangetsu from his back, the cloth unravelling at his touch. He spun it a few times before launching it forward, the sword still spinning, just as the fragment fired a cero-like attack.

(Gremory peerage):

They all looked on in horror as the beam of death raced towards Asia, who was frightened and sure that her life would end here. Suddenly, a spinning sword came in out of nowhere and blocked the attack, negating it completely. The sword then stabbed into the ground.

"!"

The sword was large, very large. As long as someone's full body and looked like an oversized Khyber knife. They followed the cloth that was attached to the handle, looking in the direction that the sword had come from. They saw a figure with spiky orange hair dressed in a black shikakusho descend from the sky, holding the cloth in his hand.

"Sorry about that," he said, as he yanked te sword out the ground and it returned to him.

Rias and Akeno's eyes widened in shock as they recognised who this was. Ichigo Kurosaki. But how? Wasn't he just a human?

The fragment roared at Ichigo's arrival. It was angered that someone had blocked its attack, but it had also sensed the power of the being that had transported Ichigo within him.

"I think it might be a good idea for you guys to take a step back and stay out of the way," he told the others.

"What! You can't fight that! You'll get killed!" Issei shouted.

"Don't worry, this is my job."

"!?"

Ichigo rushed forward as the fragment brought its claws down. He held his zanpakto up and blocked then.

"You seem to be pretty strong," he commented. "Looks like I can't mess around, especially with these lot here in the danger zone."

He then pushed its clawed hand away, making it stagger. Taking the opening, he flash-stepped right up to it and slashed its exposed torso.

The fragment roared in pain and stepped back, out of Ichigo's range. Or so it thought. A blue energy charged around Ichigo's sword. He then shouted the name of his signature attack.

"Getsuga tensho!"

A cresent-shaped wave of light blue energy was released from the blade and severed the fragment's left arm, due to it moving at the last second.

"Your're quite quick," Ichigo stated as he appeared above the fragment via flash-step. "Getsuga tensho!"

The attack was released from directly above the fragment. It cut through it from above and travelled down, bisecting it from the head. As Ichigo landed, the fragment broke down into shadowy particles and vanished permanently. He then put Zangetsu back onto his back, the cloth automatically wrapping around it.

The Gremory group watched in shock as this one person took out a powerful high class monster. Ichigo didn't want to have to explain things right now, as he wanted to familiarise himself with the town, so he decided to make a quick retreat.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't tell this to anyone," he said before he promptly flew away.

"Wait!" said Rias, but it was too late. Ichigo had already vanished.

* * *

**And there you have it. What do you think? The first meeting of Ichigo and the Gremory peerage. The first encounter with a fragment. Plus, I have something VERY special planned regarding those. Hahahahaha! Anyway, please keep up your positive reviews and support**


	5. Chapter 5: The truth?

**Here is the latest chapter. Enjoy, and thank you all for your support, I love you all, but not in that way. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The truth?

(Ichigo's room):

Ichigo slowly cracked his eyelid open as the alarm clock rang. The orange-haired soul reaper reached out with a hand and turned it off before slowly rising to a sitting position. He was still feeling a little sleepy.

'Man, dad's a much better alarm clock. I _never_ feel sleepy when he 'wakes' me up,' he thought with a smile.

All his tiredness vanished and his mind became awake and alert as he remembered what had happened the previous day. He'd encountered, and eliminated one of the fragments, but now had some explaining to do to that group of devils that he'd saved, since he just took off without explaining anything, because he didn't know how to explain to them at that point. Or that's what he assumed, as it seemed to be the most likely scenario.

"Geez King, you are really are totally incompetent when it comes to stealth, aren't ya?" sneered his inner hollow.

'Wha-shut the hell up! What did you expect me to do, let it kill them?' Ichigo mentally retorted. He then gained a smirk. 'In fact, wasn't it you who told me to act quick and save that girl by swinging my zanpakto how you do?'

"Crap"

"Ichigo," called Zangetsu.

'Yeah, what is it old man Zangetsu?'

"Be careful not to say too much when you are explaining to that devil and her peerage."

'Yeah, I know. I'm still thinking how much I should leave out.'

"You know what I think?" asked his inner hollow. "I say that you should just let them go with the bare minimum, speak ambiguously and let them assume whatever the hell they want, so long as it ain't too bad. After all, you don't want the big shots to get involved, do ya?"

'I'll think about it,' was all Ichigo thought back. He then stood up from his bed and proceeded to go to the bathroom in order to freshen up. Somehow, he had the feeling that today was going to be a _long_ day.

(Occult Research Club room):

Rias Gremory sat in her chair, deep in thought. The subject of her pondering? None other than the new transfer student Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a complete enigma. He was supposedly a human, but just yesterday he'd easily defeated something that was a strong high class level being. Add the fact that he could fly, as well as seemingly disappear from where he was and reappear somewhere else. Then, there was that strange sword that he was using.

Rias let out a sigh.

'It's no good,' she thought. 'He's simply a complete mystery.' She wanted answers, but how should she obtain them? After all, this was her territory. She thought that her best chance would be to invite him to come to the clubroom, where they could talk face-to-face.

'Wait, isn't Akeno in his class?' Rias smiled as an idea popped into her head. 'Okay! I'll simply ask Akeno to invite him!' She stood up and left the clubroom in order to find her best friend and queen.

(Kuoh academy entrance):

As ichigo walked through the school gates, he was thinking about what the most likely questions were and how he should answer them. He and Zangetsu had agreed with the hollow on his suggestion. It was best for Ichigo to remain an irregular factor. It would prevent too much interference with his task.

Due to him being (deep) in thought, he failed to notice the happy smiles that quite a number of girls immediately sported upon seeing him, although he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. He did however notice the glares that some guys sent him, as his fighting instincts that had been honed for years immediately picked up on the hostility. He responded by sending his own glare back at them, which left them feeling as though death itself had looked at them.

School went on as usual. Lessons took place, he made the necessary notes, then lunch break arrived. As he got up from the desk, he heard a voice call him.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-san."

Turning in the direction that the voice had come from, he saw the black-haired devil girl who was in his class.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. "And by the way, just Ichigo is fine, I'm not really one for formalities."

Their conversation (if you could call it that) had gathered some attention of a few students, particularly girls.

"Why is Akeno onee-sama talking to Ichigo-kun?"

"Do they know each other?"

"He just told her to call him casually! Do you think that…"

"What! Ichigo-kun is taken? Nooo!"

"That can't be! I don't want to live anymore!"

This all caused a certain orange-haired soul reaper's eye to twitch, although the last few had just downright confused him. Akeno on the other hand, just giggled slightly.

"Very well then, Ichigo," Akeno said. "My club president has asked me to invite you to our clubroom to talk after school."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. So he was right, they did want answers.

'I might as well just get it over and done with,' he thought.

Meanwhile, Akeno wasn't sure how to take his silence.

'Is he going to decline?'

"Yeah, alright. I don't see why not," Ichigo told her, breaking her train of thought.

"Thank you. Our club is called the Occult Research Club and is located in the old school building. Please come once school is over." Akeno then walked out of the classroom, intending to tell Rias that Ichigo had accepted the invitation.S

"Well King, looks like you've been asked out by a pretty girl," his hollow spoke up.

'Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your annoying jokes.'

"Ha! If anyone's annoying, it's you. Anyways," said his hollow, taking on a more serious tone. "Make sure you're prepared, and remember not to give too much away. Especially the fact that you're really from another reality."

'Yeah, I know. But thanks for the reminder anyway.'

(Occult Research Club room):

"So he's accepted the invitation?" asked Rias for confirmation.

"Yes," replied Akeno.

"Good work Akeno."

"Ufufu, thank you buchou."

All the other members, who were also present, heard this conversation.

"Wait, so that guy, Ichigo, is going to be coming here?" asked Issei. He was actually feeling nervous about that, since that guy was crazy strong, but it was also because of something else. He'd heard that the guy apparently hated perverts, and as the one who beat up Matsuda and Motohama. In fact, some of the girls were actually wishing for _him_ to receive 'divine punishment' next!

"Yes Ise, he's coming here," replied Rias. 'Or so I hope.' "We should be able to get some answers from him. I'm sure he has some idea of why we're calling him, so the fact that he accepted shows that he's willing to talk. I think."

"I see," said Kiba, seeming calm. In truth however, he was feeling slightly nervous too. While he might have been unconscious during the 'battle', the others had filled him in on what had happened.

Koneko, as usual, was silently eating a sweet. She looked like she didn't care, but on the inside she was confused. He seemed to be just a human, yet he had such a high amount of power. It didn't make sense to her.

Asia was also nervous, but a little happy too. This was because she could finally thank him in person for saving her life.

(Ichigo's classroom):

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Ichigo packed his notebooks away into his bag and stood up as his fellow classmates started walking out the class.

"Ichigo, it is time to go," said Zangetsu.

'Yeah, I know.' He began making his way towards the old school building, where he'd been invited for a little chat.

(Occult Research Club room):

All the peerage waited anxiously for Ichigo to arrive. Hopefully, they would gain some answers about the enigma of a student. But they had to be careful, since they guessed that he could easily overpower them all.

The door creaked as it was opened and a spiky haired teen walked through. The Gremory group reflexively tensed up in anticipation as Ichigo entered.

"Man, what's with this atmosphere?" he murmured, but was still heard due to their enhanced hearing. "It's as though someone's died in here or something."

Seeing that he hadn't come with any ill intent, they all relaxed.

"Thank you for coming here, Ichigo Kurosaki-san," greeted Rias.

"You're welcome." Replied Ichigo. "And please, just Ichigo is fine. I'm not one for formalities"

'Wow, he sure is relaxed for someone so strong,' thought Kiba, whilst Issei was shivering slightly out of fear of receiving 'divine punishment'.

"U-um, excuse me?" Asia spoke up, trying to get Ichigo's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked whilst turning to look at her. ' For some reason, she reminds me of Yuzu.'

"U-um, I-I'd like to thank you for saving me yesterday," she said timidly.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he assured with a kind, brotherly smile. "I couldn't simply stand by and watch as someone died, whether they're a devil or not."

'So, he knows we're devils,' thought Rias. She cleared her throat to bring the focus back to herself, much to Issei's relief.

"Ichigo, I'd like to know what you are and what you're doing in my territory," she stated.

'Straight to the point huh?' Ichigo thought. "You'd like to know what I am, huh?"

Rias simply nodded, as well Akeno.

"Well, I'm just a human, as for what I'm doing here, I simply came to attend school."

Rias frowned slightly. She couldn't tell if he was toying with her or not, since his voice didn't hold any sarcasm.

"Well," she began. "Yesterday, when you intervened for us, you told Issei that getting rid of that creature was your 'job'. Care to explain?"

Ichigo looked at her for a moment.

"Oh, you mean the fragment. Well, it's simply just that. My job, so as to speak."

'Fragment?' Rias thought. 'I've never heard of them before.' "Would you explain in a little more detail please?"

Ichigo sighed before giving his explanation.

"There are two hundred of those fragments, well, one hundred and ninety-nine now, and it's my job to eliminate them all. I suppose you could say that I was selected to do it."

"Selected? By who?"

"My predecessor."

"You said that you're a human, but what you did shouldn't be possible for humans. Then there's your sword too. What is it?"

"If I wasn't a human, why would you sense me as a human? Also, I wouldn't have a sacred gear if I was a non-human, would I?"

This caught the peerage of guard.

'This guy also has a sacred gear?!' though Issei. 'It has to be that sword, right?'

'A sacred gear?' thought Rias. 'Is that what his sword is? No ordinary sword could do the things he did yesterday.'

"Is that what your sword is, as sacred Gear?" she asked Ichigo.

"Well, what do you think?"

'Well, I suppose that it's the only logical answer. I didn't see any magic cirlces, so I doubt that he's a magician. It would make sense if his sword was a sacred gear.' Rias furrowed her brow as she thought over it. She then looked Ichigo dead in the eye.

"Tell me," she said. "Which faction are you aligned with? And will you be a threat to us?"

Ichigo held RIas' gaze, looking her back in the eye as he answered her.

"Currently, I am aligned with no faction. I'm a neutral force and I intend to remain that way. As for the second part, I don't intend to be a threat to you. You simply stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see." Rias continued to look at him for a few moments before speaking up again. "Well, that's all I have to ask you. Unless you want to tell us more, you may leave."

Ichigo took the opportunity and stood turned around to walk out of the room. Once he was outside, he heard his hollow speak up in his head.

"Well, I think that went rather well, don't you?"

'Yeah, I guess it wasn't too bad.'

"I have a feeling that things are going to get _very_ interesting King."

'Funnily enough, so do I.'

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I know that it's just mostly talking, but it had to happen evntually. I'm wondering if I should do the whole trip to the familiar forest before or after the Riser arc. Meh, I'll think about it. Please continue your support.**


	6. Chapter 6: Work-efficient

**I couldn't update yesterday due to certain... circumstances. Anyway, this is probably my last update before I return to boarding school/ college. So, in that regard, goodbye for about 3 weeks. Thank you all for your support and enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Work-efficient

(Ichigo's room):

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he returned from the land of dreams and back to reality. The orange-haired soul reaper sat up and turned the ringing alarm clock off before he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ichigo," called Zangetsu.

Ichigo stretched as he mentally replied, 'What is it Zangetsu?'

"I would recommend that you train with your sacred gear and become more familiar with it."

Now fully awake, Ichigo remained sitting on his bed as he conversed with his zanpakto.

'Yeah, that would be a good idea,' he agreed. 'After all, I don't want to be in a situation where I need its power, but lack any experience with it.'

"My thoughts exactly," said Zangetsu proudly.

'Thanks old man,' Ichigo replied whilst smiling.

He remained silent as he thought over how his life had changed. It was now his third day in this new world. Once again, his heart ached a little as he remembered his family and friends back at Karakura town and how he wouldn't be able to see them again. He stopped his reminiscing to prevent himself from becoming a depressed heap. A thought then occurred to him.

"Hey Zangetsu," he called out.

"Yes?"

"How should I train with my sacred gear? Won't civilians end up seeing me?"

"That's why I was going to recommend that you use the basement of your house."

"Wait, there's a basement?" Ichigo wondered if Urahara had somehow followed him and modified his house.

"Don't be ridiculous King," rebuked his inner hollow. "It was there from the beginning."

"Seriously?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course I'm being serious!" his hollow replied in an annoyed tone. "What do you take me for? Actually, on second thoughts, don't answer that one."

Ichigo smirked at this.

"Anyway," he said, going back to talking with Zangetsu. "Will the basement be able to withstand it?"

"Yes, it should be able to. It has rather powerful and intricate glyphs and seals to prevent its destruction and allow it to repair itself if any damage does occur."

"Alright, thanks," said Ichigo.

"You are welcome Ichigo," responded Zangetsu before he cut the connection.

'Well, I guess I know what I'm going to do after school today,' Ichigo thought.

(Ichigo's classroom):

Ichigo sat attentively in class, taking any notes that were necessary.

Due to him being an above average student, he found the work rather easy to do. However, the same could not be said for quite a few of his classmates, particularly the males. In fact, the majority of males at Kuoh academy seemed to be rather dim-witted.

'They must have come here just because the girl-to-guy ratio is high,' he thought, rather annoyed at their reason for applying to the school. While he wasn't gay, or anything like that, he wouldn't go to a school just for the girls. That was the territory of a lowly pervert.

Somewhere in the school, a certain brown-haired, perverted member of the Gremory group cringed.

'Okay, what the hell was that?' thought Issei.

Once school came to an end, Ichigo was rather quick to make his way home (much to the disappointment of his admirers, whom he knew nothing about). He wanted to get this sacred gear training sorted out A.S.A.P and become more familiarised with his new power.

(Ichigo's house):

Upon entering his house, Ichigo took his shoes off and asked Zangetsu a question.

"Where is the basement entrance by the way?"

"At the far end of the living room, to the left if you enter the room from the kitchen."

"Aright, thanks"

Ichigo proceeded to go to where Zangetsu had specified. Sure enough, there was a door in the wall which was about a head shorter than him.

'How the hell did I miss this?' Ichigo thought.

"Because you're an incompetent idiot who doesn't deserve the right to be King," his hollow remarked.

Ichigo ignored his hollow, simply cutting the connection. He then opened the door and saw steps leading down. Oddly enough, it wasn't dark and gloomy. It was lit and rather visible, as though light was coming from the basement. Shaking off his surprise, Ichigo walked down the steps, only to enter what seemed like an open desert area.

'Okay, this just looks exactly like Urahara's place,' he thought.

"Actually, it's just like the place where you learnt bankai," corrected his hollow.

'What, is the healing hotspring here as well?" he asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

'Wait, what?!' Ichigo hadn't expected that.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Anyway," said Ichigo out loud, trying his best to ignore his inner hollow's maniacal laughter. "How should I train?"

"Summon your sacred gear," instructed Zangetsu.

Ichigo obeyed and summoned his [Shock burner] forth, causing it to materialise on his hands.

"Now materialise the two of us," Zangetsu continued.

"Huh?" was Ichigo's intelligent reply.

"Materialise me and your inner hollow, so that we can assist you in your training," Zangetsu calmly clarified/ repeated.

"Oh, right."

Ichigo then closed his eyes and focused on bringing forth the two beings that resided within him. When he felt that he had done it, he opened his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of Zangetsu and his inner hollow standing before him.

"Alright King," said his hollow. "You need to learn how to use your [Shock burner] in battle. The best way to do that is for you to gain experience!" His hollow then charged towards Ichigo without warning, an insane smile on his face.

(The local convenience store [3 hours later]):

Ichigo paid the money for the drink that he'd just picked out. Upon exiting the store, he started walking to the local park. After a few minutes, when he reached it, he decided to confront whoever had been following him since he left the convenience store. They had a strange presence. It felt holy, yet tainted.

"A fallen angel," he muttered, deducing the fact from what Zangetsu had told him upon arrival to this new reality.

Turning around, he spoke out.

"You know, I really hate people following me and trying to be sneaky. I noticed you from before, but didn't say anything because you might have simply gone away without me needing to do so. Evidently, that's not the case."

A man who looked to be in his twenties, with straight black hair that was average length appeared from the alleyway. He was wearing a black trench coat and blue jeans.

"Well, looks like I've been caught," he said sheepishly.

"Let's cut to the point," said Ichigo bluntly. "I know what you are, fallen angel, so don't worry about dragging someone who's unaware into the supernatural. So, why the hell where you stalking me?"

"Ouch, stalking's a bit of a harsh word, don't you think?" Upon seeing Ichigo's fixed scowl not change, he sighed. "Fine, fine. I guess I wouldn't like it either anyway. It seems that you've caught our leader's attention. He asked me to observe you."

Ichigo's scowl deepened slightly.

"Well you can tell him to quit it. I don't have any intention of joining your, or any other faction. However, I don't intend to attack any of you either. Just don't bother me and stay out of my way, and I'll do the same for you."

The fallen angel nodded.

"Very well, I'll let him know," he said before revealing his black, feathery wings and flying off.

Ichigo sat down on one of the benches as he opened his bottle of drink. He gulped it down thirstily, savouring the cool refreshment that it brought him. When he finished it, he sensed a dark presence.

"It's another fragment," informed his hollow.

"I know," was all Ichigo said before changing into his soul reaper attire and flying off in the direction that he'd sensed it.

He arrived near a lake. Looking around for the fragment, he saw it about fifteen metres away from himself. It looked like a large, black scorpion with red eyes and red lines running along its body. Its pincers had silver edges and the tail had a silver sting. It seemed to roar upon catching sight of Ichigo.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to waste with you." He drew his zanpakto from his back and went into a stance. He had to quickly block, as the fragment had charged at him with great speed and attempted to impale him with its sting.

'Whoa,' he thought. 'This one's not as physically strong as the last one, but it sure is faster.'

He pushed the sting away, only to flash step a few feet back, as it immediately tried crushing him with its pincers. It then charged towards him again, forcing him to dodge.

'That thing's probably got venom in its tail, like an actual scorpion, so I'd better avoid it. I need to time it right. A well-fired getsuga should do the trick,' Ichigo thought. As he dodged its tail again.

He flash stepped a few metres back, hoping that it would fall for his trick and charge him. Thankfully, for him anyway, it did just that. Smirking, Ichigo held his zanpakto above his head as it drew near.

"Getsuga tensho!" he shouted, swinging his zanpakto down and releasing the crescent-shaped wave of light blue energy.

The getsuga successfully cut through the fragment with ease. Like the previous, it disintegrated into shadowy particles and vanished.

Ichigo then felt another, twisted presence. It felt like a devil's but was rampant and, for lack of a better term, corrupted.

"Geez, don't I get any rest?" he complained as he took to the air.

"Ichigo, that presence belongs to a stray devil," said Zangetsu.

"Care to fill me in?"

Zangetsu told Ichigo about stray devils as he flew towards its location.

"So they're just like hollows, huh?" Ichigo commented. "Killing or defecting from their masters, then running rampant and eating humans."

He arrived at what looked like a run-down, abandoned house. The disgusting smell of blood hit his nostrils. He entered through the open doorway, which didn't have a door. The inside seemed to have had all the walls between the rooms knocked down, making it a rather large space. It was pretty gloomy too.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a feminine voice. "It's a human, and he smells _delicious_." A figure then appeared. The stray devil appeared as a teenage girl who seemed his age, with light pink hair that reached er lower back. Except that there were bat wings protruding from her back, as in actual bat wings, not a devil's regular bat-like wings. Then there was her clothing, or rather the lack of it. She was wearing only black, skimpy under garments.

This caused Ichigo, who was fairly innocent and very modest, to blush like crazy.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he covered his eyes, whilst trying desperately to fight the blush.

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!" his inner hollow screamed in disbelief within his mind.

"Such a cute boy," she said with a deceptively beautiful smile. "I do love handsome boys, I get to have so much _fun_ with them before, or while I eat them," she said as she licked her lips. Her tone was rather seductive and enticing. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't doing anything, she decide to claim her delicious-looking and smelling meal.

"If you won't make a move, then I guess I will!" she announced as she rushed towards him.

Ichigo snapped out of his embarrassed state and flash stepped out of the way.

"My my, what's this?" said the stray. "Looks like you're a feisty one."

Ichigo didn't reply. His head was down slightly and his hair was overshadowing his eyes.

"You…" he murmured as he slowly reached up and grabbed Zangetsu's handle. "For killing your master, and eating innocent humans… don't deserve to live." He raised his head and fixed her with a cold, steel stare. His eyes slightly shone blue with resolve as his heart burned with righteous fury.

"Looks like you like it rough," smirked the stray. "Not that I mind. I'll get to have s much more fun with you!"

Ichigo didn't respond. He silently raised Zangetsu above his head with one hand.

"What are you doing?" inquired the stray. "You'll never hit me from that distance."

Ichigo swung Zangetsu down with a call of "Getsuga tensho", releasing the technique from the blade.

The stray realised her mistake too late and couldn't dodge. The powerful wave of energy completely destroyed her. The gestuga hadn't even left a trace of her behind.

Placing his zanpakto back onto his back, Ichigo turned around and started walking out the abandoned house. As he came through the doorway, he that saw Rias Gremory and her peerage where there.

"Hey," was all he said as he walked past them, shifting his clothes back to normal.

The full peerage had just arrived moments before Ichigo destroyed the stray. They had no words to say. That stray was reported as highly dangerous and powerful, despite its appearance, yet he'd killed it just like that.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I may not be able to update for a while, but I fully intend to continue this story, so don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7: Into the forest

**And here it is! Thank you all for your patience. due to my circumstances, I should be able to update every three weeks or so. If I can update more frequently, I'll try, but no promises! Anyway, without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Into the forest

(Ichigo's bedroom):

Orange-haired teen slowly opened his eyes as his alarm clock began its routine. Lazily reaching out with his hand, Ichigo turned it off. He then got out of bed and began his daily morning actions to freshen up and get ready for another day at school. For some reason, he had a feeling that today wouldn't be a normal day. Hardly anything had been since he'd arrived in this reality.

(Occult Research Club room):

Rias sat in her chair at the desk, deep in thought. She was wondering about how she could gain Ichigo Kurosaki's trust and friendship, or at the very least, get him to agree to help her at least once.

'He would definitely be a great help in dealing with my Riser problem, especially if things get ugly,' she thought. But the problem was, how could they get him to willingly help?

Then, a flash of inspiration hit her. She planned to take Issei and Asia to the familiar forest tonight so that they could get their own familiars. She could invite Ichigo Kurosaki to come if he wishes to. It would be like a sign of non-hostility towards him and acceptance of him being there. It would also mean that they had no issue letting him join them if he wanted to.

Akeno saw Rias' very happy and _very_ pleased expression. She was curious as to what had made her king so uplifted.

"Rias, did something happen?" she asked, using her master's first name since the two were alone.

"Akeno, I need you to deliver a message to Ichigo Kurosaki."

(Ichigo's classroom):

Class had gone on as usual and it was now break. Ichigo was putting his books away when he felt someone approaching him. Turning his head to look, he saw Akeno coming towards him.

'Looks like she's got something to tell me,' he thought, noticing that she didn't have her usual smile on her face.

"What's up?" he casually asked when she was standing next to his desk.

"Buchou wanted to ask you to come to the clubroom. She said that she wants to ask you some thing."

"Well, I suppose I could. Not like I really have anything else to do. Does she want me there right now?"

"That would be good."

"Alright, let's go."

Ichigo then stood up from his chair and began trailing behind Akeno as they made their way to the clubroom. There were various whispers going around from people seeing them walk together, which Ichigo did his best to ignore, but still deepened his scowl slightly.

(Occult Research Club room):

Rias was patiently waiting for Akeno to come to the clubroom, hopefully with Ichigo. She didn't know if there would be another chance after this.

Suddenly, the door began to open, catching her attention. A second later, Akeno walked in, followed by Ichigo. This little success caused her to smile slightly.

"Welcome Akeno, Ichigo," she greeted. Akeno responded with a nod, whilst Ichigo gave a simple "Hey" to her.

"Have a seat," she told Ichigo. Hospitality would hopefully help her, so she'd have to try to be as hospitable as possible, however not to the point of making him suspicious.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Ichigo inquired as he sat down on one of the sofas.

"Well," began Rias. "I'm going to be taking my peerage to the familiar forest tonight so that Issei and Asia can get their own familiars. Would you like to come as well?"

"Why?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why are you asking me if I'd like to tag along, I'm not in your peerage, or even a devil, just a human. I'd naturally be curious as to why you're making me this offer."

Rias was a bit surprised by this, but she wouldn't back down.

"As a sign of non-aggression," she answered. "Also, as a thank you for helping us before and saving Asia."

Ichigo gave a slight laugh. He then looked at Rias with a slight smile.

"Geez, if you've got a problem and want my help with it, all you've got to do is ask you know? There's no need to take such a long-winded attempt to gain my assistance. Mind you, I won't help with anything and everything though. After all, I am and do intend to remain a neutral force."

Rias was stunned into silence. She hadn't seen that coming at all. She couldn't believe how simple it was.

"So, would you still like to come anyway?"

"I guess I could. It should be rather interesting."

"Very well, just come here after school," said Rias with a smile.

(Ichigo's classroom):

Ichigo gave a stretch as the final lesson for the day finished. As he was loosening his muscles, Akeno approached him, her usual smile in place.

"Shall we get going?" she asked him.

"Yeah, i'm ready," Ichigo replied.

Both then made their way out of the classroom and towards the old school building.

(ORC room):

Rias had just finished telling Issei and Asia about her plans to take them to the familiar forest. Just then, the door opened, followed by Ichigo and Akeno walking in.

"Ara ara, sorry I'm late buchou," said Akeno in a cheerful tone.

"Hey there Rias," greeted Ichigo.

"Ah, we were waiting for you two to arrive," said Rias with a happy smile.

Issei suddenly felt a chill go down his spine the moment Ichigo walked into the room. The only thing going through his head was fear.

'Oh no, what's he here for?! Crap! Don't tell me he knows that I was peeping on the kendo club with my buddies before! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! I don't want to recieve '_Divine Punishment_'!'

"B-Buchou! What's he doing here?!" Issei frantically asked whilst pointing at Ichigo.

"Oh, I invited Ichigo to come along with us as a thanks for helping us," Rias replied.

'Oh, so he was invited here by buchou, although I still can't let him find out about the perving!' Issei thought.

Suddenly, the door opened again and the student council entered. The council president, who was in fact a high-class devil named Sona Sitri stepped forth.

"Rias," she said. "I heard that you plan to go to the familiar forest tonight."

"Yes, I do. I want to get some familiars for my new servants."

"Well, so do I, however only one group can go."

"Er, buchou," Issei suddenly interrupted, causing all heads to turn to him. "Why is the student council president here?"

Ichigo sweatdropped at that.

'Good grief, how thick are you?' he thought.

Rias then explained the true nature of the student council to Issei, shocking him greatly. Whilst Issei was recieving his explanation, Ichigo was just idly looking around. He noticed that the little girl with white hair in Rias' group seemed a little uneasy and kept glancing at him every now and then.. Having nothing better to do, he went up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, slightly startling her.

"...Sorry sempai," she said.

"Huh, what for?"

"... You've probably realised that I kept looking at you."

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it, I'm not mad or anything. Just curious. By the way, you don't have to be formal with me, just Ichigo is fine."

"...Ichigo-sempai, I can feel something... dark inside you. It feels scary, as though it's evil."Her usually stoic face had a slight look of fear.

Her response surprised Ichigo.

'Something dark?' he thought. 'Inside of me? Could it be my hollow powers that she sensed? Even then, she must have really good sensory abilities to be able to do that.'

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her with a small smile. "It's probably just the nature of a certain power I possess. Despite it feeling dark, I have control over it." He then ruffled her hair in a brotherly way. Koneko, who was usually emotionless, had a small smile that was barely noticeable on her face while he did that.

"Alright, why don't we settle this with a match?" Rias declared to her childhood friend and rival.

"Very well," replied Sona.

"Ufufufu, they're both getting very fired up aren't they?" Akeno commented.

'Why do I get the feeling that this 'match' is going to make no sense at all?' thought Ichigo.

(School Gym building):

"Seriously, they should have just done this from the start, instead of trying to go with their own little agendas," Ichigo said as he lined up with the Gremory peerage.

Rias and Sona had decided to settle things with a tennis match, which ended in a draw when both got to into it and started using magic, destroying the rackets. Then, it was decided that both groups would face off in a dodge ball match. Ichigo had offered to help Rias' team, since they were fewer in number and were the ones who'd take him along if they won. He was currently in his soul reaper uniform.

"Alright everyone, let's win!" Rias declared.

"Yesssss!" Issei loyally shouted.

"Yes, I'll give it my all," said Kiba.

"I-I-I'll try my best!" said Asia timidly.

"Ufufufu, this is going to be fun," said Akeno.

"...I'll do my best," said Koneko.

"I guess I'll just say yeah too," said Ichigo.

"Let the match begin!" said the referee.

Without a moment's delay, both groups sprung into action. Ichigo, being very fast, grabbed a ball before anyone else and took out an opponent straight away. Both sides then began getting into it. Eventually, someone dragged magic into the match.

'Why didn't I see this coming?' Ichigo mentally wondered.

The Gremory group was playing very skilfully, although it seemed as though everyone was avoiding going for the girls and focusing mainly on Issei. A few went for Ichigo, but he easily avoided them and countered.

Ichigo then saw someone aiming for Issei's balls. In a flash, Ichigo got there and intercepted the ball by deflecting it with the one he was holding.

"You know," he began, causing everyone's attention to shift to him. "I may hate perverts, but I'm not one to idly stand by and watch a fellow guy who's on my side get hit in the nuts."

He then raised the ball he was holding, inducing fear into the person who'd attempted to strike Issei. The only male on the student council, Genshiro Saji.

"Let's see how you like it," said Ichigo, readying the ball. Then, before anyone could even react, he threw it precisely and powerfully, straight at Saji's balls. The projectile impacted harshly against its intended target, causing Saji to scream in pain and fall to the floor, clutching his damaged goods.

"This match is taking too long," stated Ichigo. "So excuse me, but I'm going to finish it in the next few moments."

What happened next was a one-sided annihilation.

(ORC room):

"Good job everyone, congratulations on winning!" congratulated Rias cheerfully.

"Thank you buchou, but it was Ichigo-san who actually did everything," said Kiba.

"Don't sweat it, I just wanted to get it over and done with," said Ichigo.

Issei gulped before speaking.

"H-Hey," he said. "Thanks for saving my, you know."

"No problem," Ichigo assured.

"Alright, step into the circle everyone, it's time to go," said Rias.

All of them did as they were told. The magic circle glowed brightly before they all vanished from the room.

(Familiar forest):

They appeared in spooky-looking forest. The sky was dark red and the trees looked dead. Out of nowhere, they heard a voice cry out as someone leaped towards them.

"Get daze!" he shouted, before landing on his face. The man got up and dusted himself off. He was wearing what seemed to be hiking gear. "Yo!" he greeted. "I'm Zatooji, a familiar master in training. If you're looking for the perfect familiar, then leave it to me!"

Ichigo gave the man a blank stare.

'I think I just found this reality's equivalent of Don Kanonji,' he thought. He then zoned out as the eccentric man and Issei started 'talking' about which familiar Issei should get, with Rias putting in her two cents and teasing the clueless fool.

The man, Zatooji, suddenly did a one-eighty in personality when Asia asked him if he could help her get a familiar. He was more than willing.

They began to move, following Zatooji's lead. A little incident occurred with some sort of acidic slime that began eating the girls' clothing and some tentacles that began holding/ groping them. It ended with Ichigo about to blow them off/away from the girls by releasing some of his spiritual pressure, but a baby sprite dragon saved the girls and Asia took it as her familiar. Issei was distraught at losing his 'perfect familiar', for which Ichigo smacked him up the head.

As they walked along, Ichigo saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Ichigo, there is something there," said Zangetsu.

"Yeah, it seems like another fragment," said his inner hollow."

"Hold on," he told the group. "There's something there."

They all prepared for a confrontation, tensing at his words.

"It's another fragment," informed Ichigo.

About five metres away from them, near a tree, they saw a shadow suddenly move to the tree next to it. Then, something rose out of it. Something they weren't expecting.

It was rather small, probably around fifty centimetres in height. Its body was completely black, except for its fully yellow, round eyes. Two antennas protruded from the top of its head. It actually looked pretty harmless, and maybe a little cute from a certain viewpoint. (Picture a 'shadow' from Kingdom Hearts)

The fragment looked at them, swaying slightly from side to side.

"Eeeeh! This thing looks so weak!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yeah, it feels pretty weak too," Ichigo agreed.

Ichigo then began walking towards the fragment. However, as soon as it saw Ichigo coming towards it, it suddenly went into its shadow and 'ran' away from him, moving away from the trees and in front of the group. It rose out again when it was about seven metres away from them, out in the open.

"Aw, he's scared of you, ufufufu," Akeno giggled.

"Well, that's certainly new," commented Ichigo. "Usually they can't wait to try and kill me."

"Maybe they're all different?" Rias suggested.

"Could be," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, we're all different," said an unknown voice.

They all looked in the direction of the sound. They saw someone who looked like a teenager, around sixteen or seventeen. He had a peach skin tone, like Ichigo's, green eyes and was wearing full black clothing. Black, slightly baggy trousers, black top and a long black coat with a hood, which he was wearing.

"Kind of the opposite to me, huh King?" commented Ichigo's inner hollow.

'Yeah, kind of is with all that black,' Ichigo agreed.

The small, feeble-looking fragment went up to the stranger. He crouched down and patted its head.

"Hey there little guy," he said kindly.

"Who are you, and what did you mean by 'we'?" asked Ichigo.

The mysterious stranger stopped petting the little fragment and stood up.

"Me?" he asked back. "I meant exactly that. We, as in I'm also a fragment."

The revelation shocked the group. They all tensed and got ready, except for Ichigo.

"You don't intend to fight, do you?" he inquired.

"Nope, not with you guys anyway," the fragment responded.

"That's fine by me."

"Thanks."

"Whaaaat?!" shouted Issei in disbelief. "How can you just trust him like that!"

Ichigo glared at Issei.

"Listen," he told him. "I've got way more battle experience than you and I've been at death's door multiple times. I can tell he's telling the truth, and I'm not one to start senseless fights."

"Yeah," said the fragment. "Just because I'm a fragment, it doesn't make me evil. Just like how the fact that you're a devil doesn't make you evil."

Issei fell silent, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

"So, what are you gonna do?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing really. I suppose I'll just stay here with this little guy," said the fragment, motioning to the little fragment, which had been snuggling against his leg for the past few moments.

"I see," murmured Ichigo. "You got a name?"

"Me? No, I don't. Why?"

"How about Kuro, since you're wearing all black?"

The fragment wasn't expecting anything like this, so he didn't know how to respond. He quickly got over his surprise and gave a smile.

"Kuro... Sounds like a good name. I'll take it."

"Alright, I'm Ichigo. Take care of yourself Kuro," said Ichigo.

Ichigo then turned back to the others, who were simply looking on speechlessly.

"Shouldn't we be going back now, or something?" he asked.

Rias came out of her stupor.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I suppose we should." She answered. "Thank you, Zatooji-san, for guiding us around."

"Ah, no problem," said Zatooji. "Just remember, get daze!"

The group then got together and were about to leave.

"Wait!" the newly-named Kuro suddenly called out.

"What's up Kuro?" Ichigo asked.

"If I'm... ever in a tight spot, or something... could I come to you?" Kuro asked.

Ichigo had a brief look of surprise before he gave Kuro a small smile,

"Sure you can," he confirmed.

"Thanks," said Kuro gratefully.

Ichigo then turned back to the group. A magic circle appeared beneath them. They then left the familiar forest.

"Thank you, Ichigo," said Kuro after they'd gone.

* * *

**So, what did you all think of that huh?**


	8. Chapter 8: Riser revealed

**I'm sorry for the late update everyone, but something came up last week. Anyway, I only said that I'd _try_ to update every 3 weeks, I didn't promise anything. Anyway, without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Riser revealed

(Ichigo's bedroom):

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Before he could do anything further, he heard Zangetsu's voice.

"Ichigo," called his zanpakto spirit.

"What is it Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked as he rose into a sitting position.

"About that," interrupted his inner hollow. "Me and the old man here have both agreed on something King."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You should practice your fully hollowfied transformation," responded Zangetsu and his hollow at the same time.

Ichigo's eyes went wide for a second before he returned them to normal.

"Alright, just let me freshen up and have some breakfast first," he said whilst scratching the back of his head. He then proceeded to continue with his standard morning routine.

(Ichigo's training ground):

Ichigo stood in his soul reaper uniform. His zanpakto was laid down near a boulder ten metres away from him.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?" he asked the two beings inside him.

"Simple Kingy!" his inner hollow stated in a mocking, teasing tone. "Just draw on your hollow power like you usually do."

"However," continued Zangetsu. "Draw out more than what comes and flows through automatically, otherwise you will simply end up with your mask."

"Aright, here goes," confirmed Ichigo.

Raising his right arm to his face, Ichigo swiped it down in a tearing fashion like he usually would. He felt his hollow power flow out in response.

"Now! Drag out more!" commanded his hollow.

Ichigo tapped into his hollow power. He was surprised to see that there was much more than what had come through to form his mask. Latching onto it mentally, he gripped it firmly and forcefully dragged a much greater quantity out into the flow.

Immediately, Ichigo felt his full body surge with dark power. Black spiritual power burst forth from his form and obscured him from view. After a second or two, it dispersed away, revealing Ichigo in his first fully hollowfied form.

It was the same form that he'd gone into against the visords when he was learning how to control his hollow powers. Like then, the clothing had been shredded away from his torso, exposing his moon-white, ripped abdomen, and the hole where his heart should be.

Raising his right hand up in front of his face, Ichigo stared at his chalk-coloured palm which had a tuft of red fur beneath it.

"You know, I always wondered what I looked like when I'm fully hollowfied," he said, his voice coming out how it usually did when he was hollowfied.

"Well done Ichigo," congratulated Zangetsu.

"Yeah, whatever. Now hurry and get moving before you get late for school," said his inner hollow in a sneering tone.

"Huh? Oh crap!" Ichigo exclaimed as he registered the statement. His hollowfied form dissolved into black spiritual pressure and vanished, how his mask did when he dismissed it.

Ichigo began running out of the training ground, switching to his uniform that he'd worn before coming down to practice. In his mind, he could hear his inner hollow laughing like a madman, whilst Zangetsu sighed in the background.

(Kuoh academy gates):

It had been a few days since Ichigo's trip to the familiar forest with the Gremory peerage. He smiled as he remembered meeting Kuro and the small, timid fragment that was like his (Kuro's) pet.

Thankfully, he wasn't late since he ran to make up for lost time. He walked past the gates and through the school grounds along with the mass of other students.

(School field):

Ichigo was sitting on a bench, having just finished his lunch. It had only consisted of rice and simple curry, but it still tasted quite good. In fact, some people would say it wasn't possible for such simple food to taste that good.

'Hmm, maybe I should buy a few books and learn how to actually cook. I don't want to just eat simple food for the rest of my life,' thought Ichigo.

He became aware of someone calling him

"Ichigo-san!"

Turning his head in the direction of the sound, he saw Kiba, Issei and Asia walking towards him.

"Ichigo-san, buchou asked me to call you," said Kiba.

"What's wrong?" asked the orange-haired teen as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know," replied Kiba apologetically. "She didn't say. I just told to ask you if you could help her."

Ichigo thought things over for a few seconds.

"I suppose as long as this doesn't become a regular thing," he murmured. "Alright, lead the way," he told Kiba as he stood up.

(ORC clubroom):

When they reached the door, Kiba suddenly tensed as he grasped the door handle. Ichigo heard him mutter something about presence and for him to not have felt it. His curiosity piqued, Ichigo actively sweeped the clubroom with his senses. His widened at what he felt.

'Whoa, there's someone who's at least captain-class in there,' he thought.

Kiba opened the door and they all stepped into the room. Inside were Rias, Akeno and a lady with silver hair who was dressed like a French maid. The atmosphere was tense, and Ichigo could tell that Akeno's smile was more due to habit, or force, as opposed to being natural.

"Ah, good. You're all here, even Ichigo, thank for agreeing," greeted Rias.

The silver-haired maid spoke up. "Miss Rias, do you want me to explain the situation to them, or shall you do it yourself?"

"No, it's fine Grayfia, I'll tell them myself," Rias responded. She turned to face the others. "You see-" she began, but was cut off by the large magic circle on the floor activating without warning.

The symbol in the centre of the circle changed shape, and flames seemed to spew out from it. Then, from the centre, there was a large blast of flame. Once it died out, there was someone there. He was wearing a maroon tuxedo, with the blazer left open and a few buttons of his dress shirt undone. He had blond hair and one of those bad boy/playboy auras.

'For some reason, I feel like I hate this guy already,' thought Ichigo. 'I have a gut instinct that he's worse than ten Byakuyas, with each having a six-foot pole shoved up his ass.' However, outwardly he kept a neutral expression.

"Hmm... the human world," said the man. "It's been a while." He then looked to Rias. "My lovely Rias, I've come to see you," he said in what Ichigo guessed was supposed to be an elegant tone, but for some reason made him clench his fists.

Rias responded by turning her head away from him.

"Get lost Riser," Rias said coldly.

"My my, cold as always. It doesn't matter. Come, we need to see the hall for our engagement."

Issei interrupted before anything further could be said.

"Hey, who do you think you are?! You're being rude to buchou!"

Riser turned to look at him with a displeased face. "And you are?"

Issei put his fist over his chest proudly. "Rias Gremory's pawn, Issei Hyodou!"

"I see," said Riser with complete uninterest as he turned back to Rias.

Issei face-vaulted, then got straight back up. "What the hell?! I mean, who the hell are you anyway?!"

Riser seemed to become genuinely astonished at that question.

"What? There are devils who don't know about me?" he said in disbelief.

Ichigo sweat-dropped at that. 'Just how big is this guy's ego?'

Riser looked Issei over. "I see, a reincarnated devil, but even then. Rias, haven't you told your servants about me?"

"There was no need to," said Rias simply.

The silver-haired maid, Grayfia was the one who gave him an answer. "Allow me to explain .This man is Riser Phenex, he is a pure-blood high-class devil and the heir to the Phenex clan. He is also the fiancé to the current heiress of the Gremory clan."

Issei's face became one of pure shock.

"Th-the current heir of the Gremory clan?" he repeated. "Wait, don't tell me he's..."

"Yes," confirmed Grayfia. "He is Miss Rias' fiancé."

"Fiancé?!" exclaimed Issei.

'I see,' thought Ichigo. 'So he's her betrothed, huh? But, from the looks of things I'd say that Rias hates his guts,' he observed.

Riser and Rias were sitting on one of the sofas, the one closer to the windows. Everyone else was either sitting or standing behind the opposite sofa. The atmosphere was still tense. Rather, it felt highly volatile, as though it was just begging for the trigger.

Riser took a sip of tea from the teacup he was holding.

"Ah, the tea made by Rias' queen is excellent as always," he complimented.

"Thank you," replied Akeno, but it lacked her usual cheerfulness. She then walked away from him.

Riser began to play with Rias' hair and blatantly feel her body. And it was obvious that she wasn't enjoying it. Ichigo was mustering every bit of self-control that he possessed to prevent himself from literally taking the guy's hands off her and possibly beat the crap out of him for good measure.

"Please leave me alone," said Rias, clearly displeased as she stood up. "Riser, I've told you many times before, I have no intention of marrying you."

Riser smirked. "But your family will be destroyed if you don't take a husband. Do you really intend to destroy one of the remaining seventy-two pillars?" he countered.

Rias turned to face him. "I won't destroy my family," she said firmly. Riser seemed to get happy at that. "But who I marry is _my_ choice," continued Rias.

"Pure-blooded devils decreased greatly in number after the last war," Riser stated. "That's a problem that affects all devils. Your father and Sirzechs-sama thoroughly thought our engagement over."

Rias turned away from him once again ."My brother and everyone else in the family, they're all far too worried over nothing. I won't say this again Riser." She turned to face him. "I will _never_ marry you."

Riser stood up, an annoyed expression on his face. He held Rias' chin with his right hand.

"Listen Rias," he said. "I'm the next heir of the Phenex family, I won't allow that title to be tarnished." He looked at the others. In the next second, flames burst to life around him "Even if it means burning all your peerage members to ashes, I'll drag you back to the underworld with me."

Rias' eyes began to glow red.

Suddenly, everyone felt a brief wave of (immense) pressure wash over them, completely extinguishing the flames and shocking everyone. Then, Riser began to feel the pressure being focused on himself.

"What did you say you'd do again, bird-brain?" Ichigo inquired, glaring at said low-life piece of playboy trash.

"You dare to speak up to me, boy?" Riser demanded arrogantly.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, you over grilled turkey?"

Everyone was surprised by Ichigo's retaliation, except Issei, who was too stupid to fully understand what was going on.

"Why you!" snarled Riser

"Everyone please stop, or I will be forced to take action," said Grayfia. "I am here on orders from Sirzechs-sama. I won't allow my king's honour to be tarnished."

Riser immediately backed down and stepped away.

"For the 'Ultimate Queen' to say that, even I'd be scared," he commented.

Ichigo backed down more out of respect for the authority that the woman seemed to have, as well as because Riser had backed down first.

Grayfia continued. "My masters foresaw that something like this would happen, so they arranged something as a last resort."

"Last resort?" asked Rias. "What do you mean Grayfia?"

"If Miss Rias was to still vehemently oppose the engagement, they suggested having a rating game to settle things once and for all," the maid explained.

"A rating game?" questioned Rias. She then became visibly annoyed. "Just how much do they plan to interfere with my life?"

"So, am I to understand that you are rejecting the rating game?" asked Grayfia.

"No," refuted Rias. "This is a chance. I'll take it."

"Rating game?" Ichigo heard Issei muse to himself. "I've heard that somewhere before..." his eyes then widened as he recalled Sona mentioning it before. "Oh yeah, the student council president mentioned it before."

Kiba began to explain to Issei what a rating game was and Ichigo listened in as well whilst keeping watch on Rias and Riser.

Riser gained a smug look. He shifted his gaze to Rias.

"I've taken part in many rating games and won most of them too. You, however, have no experience whatsoever, or even a full set of servants. Do you still intend to take me on?"

Rias smirked. "This is a chance for me to be free. I'll blow you away Riser!"

Riser smiled haughtily. He pointed to the others.

" By the way Rias, would they happen to be all your servants?" he asked mockingly.

"All of them apart from me are her peerage members," Ichigo interrupted.

"It's like he said," confirmed Rias. "All of them apart from Ichigo are my servants, why?"

Riser laughed heartily.

"Hah, this is going to be even easier than I thought! Of all your servants, only your queen, the 'Priestess of thunder' can fight on par with my adorable servants." He clicked his fingers. "Behold, these are my adorable fifteen."

The magic circle lit up again and flames swirled out, revealing fifteen feminine figures. The flames died down, showing Riser's peerage clearly.

Ichigo face palmed.

'Are you freaking serious?!' he thought. 'This guy has a peerage full of _girls_ only? He's a worse playboy than I originally thought!'

Issei, on the other hand, was moved to the verge of tears. Riser noticed this and seemed to become rather unsettled.

"Hey, Rias, your servant here seems to be lusting after me," he informed her.

Rias sighed. "It's his dream to become a harem king one day."

Riser calmed down and smirked.

"Gross," remarked one of his peerage members, who Ichigo noticed/ thought looked awfully similar to Riser.

"Now, now," chided Riser. "It's only natural for those of low-class to admire those who are high-class. Let's show him how close we are." He motioned one of his servants, who seemed to be dressed in some sort of highly revealing sorceress outfit, to come forward. "Yubelluna."

Riser then proceeded to intensely make-out with her, making her moan. Issei seemed to become a mixture of aggravated and jealous, whilst Rias and the rest of her peerage looked away in disgust. Ichigo could barely hold himself back from just going up to the snob and pummelling him into the ground.

Riser pulled his lips away from his servant's and smirked at Issei.

"This is something that you'll never be able to do," he said whilst stroking her hair with one hand and groping her with the other.

That remark sent Issei over the edge.

"Damn it! Don't say what I was thinking you were trying to say!" he shouted. Raising his left arm, he summoned his boosted gear, catching Ichigo's attention. "Forget the rating game! I'll beat you all up right here and now!"

Issei then charged at Riser. When he was a few feet away, he leaped into the air. The stuck-up devil simply closed his eyes and called one of his peerage members.

"Mira."

A little girl with blue hair who was wearing a kimono-like outfit rushed forth. She was armed with a staff and was preparing to strike Issei with it. But the hit never landed.

Before anyone could even register what happened, Ichigo was in front of her, one hand grasping her staff firmly. With the other hand, he caught the air-borne Issei without looking and (gently) threw him back, causing him to land on the sofa.

Glaring at the girl, Mira, he spoke in a cold, merciless tone.

"What a pathetic excuse for a _stick_," he stated, causing her to unintentionally flinch as a shiver ran up her spine. "Get lost," he ordered as he released her staff. "_All_ of you."

Riser scowled at Ichigo's interference. Then, he began to smile.

"Say, Rias. Why don't we make this game a little more interesting? How about I give you and your peerage ten days to train?" he proposed.

"Are you trying to give us a handicap?" Rias asked angrily.

"Do you find it insulting. I've seen many high-class devils who had great potential, but couldn't use their servants' power properly, so they failed. I'll give you ten days to learn how to use your servants to the fullest, that should make things more entertaining." He then looked to Issei. "Boosted gear, huh? A sacred that's said to be able to kill even a god or maou. However, there's never been a case of the owner doing such. Why do you think that is? It's because the sacred gear is flawed! Then there's you. You must be the weakest out of all the previous wielders."

Riser and his peerage walked to the centre of the magic circle. Looking back over his shoulder, he spoke to Issei.

"Remember, boy, as Rias' pawn, whatever you do will reflect upon her. Your loss is her loss." They all vanished in the next second.

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, except for Ichigo and Grayfia. A flash of inspiration hit him.

"Grayfia-san, was it?" he called out. "Could I ask you for a favour?"

"Yes," Grayfia agreed.

"Could you please check if there's any loop in the rating game system that would allow an outsider to participate."

"I will look into it. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Very well, I shall now take my leave." She then teleported out using the magic circle.

Ichigo turned around to face the others.

"I'm going to come with you guys on your training trip. If in the case that I can't help you in the match, at least I'll have helped you in your training."

Rias', and pretty much everyone else's eyes widened at the spiky-haired teen's statement.

"Thank you," said Rias gratefully. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this for us?"

"Let's just say that I don't agree with forced marriages at all. Plus, that guy is the kind of person that I totally hate. I want to personally kick his ass and teach him a lesson."

"Heh heh," chuckled Ichigo's inner hollow. "Looks like things are really gonna heat up around here, literally."

Ichigo gave a slight nod in agreement.

**OMAKE:**

Ichigo was walking through the park by himself. It was mid-afternoon, but there wasn't another soul in sight. Also, the silence felt oppressive and awkward.

Without any warning, uncountable dark blue, void-like portals opened up around him. Out came _things_ unlike anything he'd ever seen. Their bottom half possessed six, insect-like legs and seemed to be composed of some sort of metallic substance. Their upper half was cobalt-blue and looked like some sort of severely disfigured, humanoid(ish) being. Their mouths were lined with numerous, razor-sharp teeth.

"What the?" exclaimed Ichigo. He switched to his soul reaper uniform and grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, preparing for battle.

Suddenly, he felt a stopping/ pulsing sensation. Next thing he knew, all the weird creatures were falling to the ground. They'd been sliced apart. Looking ahead, he saw someone coming towards him.

He was wearing some sort of cloak over himself and had a scarf wrapped around his lower face and most of his head, leaving a few areas where his platinum-blond, spiky hair was exposed. His eyes were overshadowed by his hair. His clothes and hair were gently blowing in a non-existent wind.

"Who... are you?" Ichigo asked as the young man drew closer.

"I am 'The Wanderer'," he replied as he walked past. "Someone you shall never need to remember, nor should you want to." He then carried on walking away until he was out of sight.

* * *

**And that's the end folks. Sorry, I know it's a bit of a boring chapter and you guys have probably been let down, BUT the action should resume from the next chapter.**

**BTW, has anyone seen/ heard of an anime called 'Tokyo Ghoul'? It's seriously awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Initiate training

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, but you wouldn't believe how busy/ hard life has been for me these past few weeks. It's just been work and work and exams upon exams. And the worst part is, that i still have WAY more exams left to do! :( Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Initiate training

(Countryside- Gremory territory):

Issei moaned in exhaustion as he trudged up the hill. He felt like he could drop dead. The reason, was the large backpack that he was carrying on his back. Which was even heavier than it looked. Ahead of himself, he saw Rias and Asia walking whilst holding nothing. Apparently, Rias thought that this could contribute to his training.

'Uuooooh! Why does life have to be so cruel?!' he mentally shouted in despair.

Asia seemed to notice the difficulty that he was going through, as she gained a troubled expression upon seeing him.

"Um… Buchou, can I please help Issei-san?" she requested.

'Asia! You're such a kind soul!' Issei thought in happiness.

Rias gently shook her head at her bishop.

"No Asia, you can't do that. If he can't even handle this then he'll never be able to get stronger," she explained.

"Oh, I see," said Asia, albeit sadly.

Issei almost face-vaulted at the blatant rejection.

Suddenly, Kiba walked past him, wearing a similar sized backpack.

"Buchou, I found some herbs whilst walking, we could use them for dinner tonight," he informed casually.

"Alright, good work Yuuto," complimented Rias.

Next, Koneko walked past him, carrying a pack four times the size of his.

"You need to walk faster Issei-sempai," she said without even looking at him.

Issei had momentarily forgotten that Koneko was a rook and was about to bolt forward in denial, but an unexpected thought came to his mind.

'Well, at least Ichigo's still behind me.'

Just then, Ichigo walked past him too, carrying a backpack even bigger than Koneko's as though it wasn't even there. What made it even more unbearable, was the fact that Ichigo was _human _and he was a _devil_.

"Come on Issei, you need to hurry up. Every second's valuable right now. The sooner you get up there, the sooner you can start," Ichigo said calmly.

That was it. Iseei couldn't take it any more. He had to prove that he wasn't completely useless!

"Uuuuoooooooh!" he shouted out as he began bolting up the hill, disregarding everything else. He surprised the others as he suddenly rushed past, only to collapse the moment he reached Rias and Asia at the top.

Ichigo inwardly sighed at Issei's antics.

'Good grief, this guy's got a real burning soul, but his hot-headedness and stupidity really get in the way.' As he continued making his way up, he frowned slightly as he recalled how silent Zangetsu and his inner hollow had been since after the meeting with Riser.

Once Ichigo reached the top with Kiba and Koneko, he took off his backpack and started going through some of the things. He overheard the others talking about going to get changed, as well as Kiba pull a rather humorous joke on Issei about asking him not to peek at him.

Switching his clothes to that of his soul reaper uniform, Ichigo stood up and addressed the Gremory peerage.

"In any case, It's best that you all hurry up and get changed quickly so that we can start. There's a lot of work to be done."

"What? How the hell did you get changed so quickly?!" Issei demanded in disbelief.

"It's a secret, now hurry up and move your ass before I kick it," replied Ichigo.

They all began to go to the respective changing rooms, with Issei practically running there as though his life was on the line.

After they were all done changing their clothes, they came back outside to an awaiting Ichigo, who was once again wearing his backpack.

"Alright, let's get started," said Ichigo. "Issei, Koneko, I want both of you to come with me for now."

Koneko silently obliged, whilst Issei paled until it was as though he was a sheet of paper before trembling after his orange-haired senior/ coach and white-haired junior.

"This seems like a good spot," Ichigo murmured. "Alright, stop here," he instructed his two followers as he turned to face them. "I'll get straight to the point." He then took off his backpack and began rummaging through it.

What he took out looked like two sets of protective gear and some training gloves.

"Put these on," he instructed as he tossed a set to each, giving Koneko the gloves too. He waited until they were equipped with the gear. "Right. Listen up Issei. First, we're going to work on improving your speed. Whilst it's higher than an average person's, due to your constant running from angry girls, it still sucks," Ichigo said nonchalantly, causing the pervert to act as though he was struck through the heart. "Koneko, you also need to work on your speed. You're a rook, but you need to be able to act quickly too."

Suddenly, Issei gained an unexplainable sensation of dread in anticipation of what was going to be said next. Koneko on the other hand, began to feel slightly satisfied for some reason.

Ichigo gave a predatory smirk as he turned to Issei.

"Koneko, chase this pervert and attempt to strike him as many times as you can. Issei, run, evade and… just survive her wrath."

"What?! NO!" protested Issei.

"Begin!" commanded Ichigo. Issei couldn't say anything further, as he ran off screaming, being pursued by a determined Koneko.

Ichigo began to walk away from the scene, leaving Issei to his training (read as: torture). He returned to the others, who were patiently waiting for him. Setting down his backpack, he motioned Kiba forward.

"Come here Kiba."

The school's Prince Charming did as he was instructed. Ichigo took out a wooden training dummy from the inner vestiges of his backpack.

"This here is a useful little training contraption that I'll have you working with," he explained as he opened a panel on its back and began messing around with its workings. The dull, colourless eyes suddenly lit up a light blue and Ichigo closed the panel. He then took out a wooden bokken and threw it to the blond devil, who caught it on reflex.

"Listen up carefully Kiba. You're speed is your strength, however you lack defense and power. I don't want you to use your sacred gear at all. Also, I want you to deliberately let this thing hit you every now and then too, rather than just avoid its attacks. That'll improve your defense. Oh yeah, don't worry about breaking it. It's got various spells and seals that reinforce as well as constantly repair it."

Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ichigo then nodded to the dummy when it turned its head towards him. The thing then faced Kiba and set off towards him with remarkable speed, though it wasn't as fast as the knight.

Turning to the others, who were looking on in awe, Ichigo cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Akeno, I want you to teach Asia about how to use her magic. Asia, I would recommend you to learn some sort of method to protect yourself as well. Maybe learning how to form a barrier of sorts."

Akeno gave a nod and Asia a "Hai!" before both went to their own little area to train.

Ichigo turned to Rias. He pondered what to do for a moment before he spoke to her.

"You're the king, so you definitely need to be strong enough to fight and defend yourself effectively."

Rias nodded in agreement.

"What should I do?" she inquired.

"Could you let me see your magic?" he asked.

"Sure," Rias consented as she created an orb of destruction and maintained it.

Ichigo walked closer to her and began examining the orb of power.

'Hmm. It actually feels a bit similar to my black getsuga, but it feels more unstable.' He stepped and gave her his verdict.

"You're power's potent Rias, however it seems unstable. If I'm correct here, using it like that would actually wear you down more quickly."

His words made Rias visibly shocked. No one had ever told her anything like that before.

"What I would suggest," Ichigo carried on. "Is that you focus on stabilizing your power and building up your reserves and stamina."

"How should I do that?" she asked.

"Wait a moment please."

Ichigo then went back to his backpack and pulled out another training dummy. Like before, he opened a panel on the back and began configuring it.

"There," he announced once he was done. He then faced Rias again. "I've just set this to be very defensive, so it'll be harder to damage and repair itself a lot quicker. It'll throw in the occasional magic attack of its own too, via arcane circuits. I'll leave you to it."

Rias nodded at him before he turned around and walked off. He'd leave them with this routine for now, then he'd switch them on what they were doing. Currently, he was going to do some training of his own.

(Back of the resort house):

Ichigo walked closer to the forest. Suddenly, he felt as though he'd just moved through something. Turning around on his heels, he attempted to put his hand out, but it was stopped by an invisible barrier of sorts.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around. The sight that met him was a relatively large being, twice his height. It had an extremely muscular body, stood upright on two legs, had claws on its hands and feet and two wings protruding from its back. It had a white, bone-like tail that resembled a scorpion's and fully red eyes. From the smoky aura that it emitted and the feeling of its presence, he concluded that it was another fragment.

"Just great," he complained. "It seems like this thing itself is fueling the barrier. Considering I couldn't sense it before I entered, I'd say that it hides whatever's within it too."

Ichigo drew his zanpakto as the fragment snarled. The two rushed towards one another and struck out. Blade met claws as they clashed. Ichigo then found himself get forcefully pushed away with considerable force. Digging his feet into the ground, he halted his movement before rushing towards it once again.

Without warning, the fragment threw a punch at him, connecting harshly with his gut. Ichigo gasped as the air was forced out of his body and he was thrown to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way when he saw the fragment's foot rapidly approaching his face. He sprung to his feet, only to be smacked away by its tail.

As he looked towards it after recovering, he saw an orange light coming from the fragment's mouth. Thinking quickly, he unleashed a getsuga tensho just as it released a cero-like attack from its mouth. The two techniques created a large dust cloud upon collision.

From the dust, the fragment swooped out and barged into Ichigo's abdomen, throwing him back and causing him to impact against the barrier painfully.

'Damnit!' thought Ichigo in frustration. 'This one's much stronger than the last ones!' He held his zanpakto out towards the fragment with his right arm, grabbing near the elbow with his left hand. 'There's only one thing for it!' He then shouted a single word. "Bankai!"

**Omake:**

Ichigo was walking along the road. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared beneath him and he felt himself getting pulled away.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed as he was teleported away.

"Aaaargh!" he screamed as fell to the ground. Picking himself up, he surveyed his surroundings. The sky was a sickish mixture of swirling black and red and the ground beneath him was rocky and bleached white. "Where… am I?"

Hearing some sort of growling coming from behind him, he shifted around. His face instantly fell as he saw what had made the sound.

The arms and feet of the ten metre tall colossus were made of some sort of metallic substance. The rest of its hideously deformed, yet humanoid body was cobalt blue. A pair of translucent, insect-like wings were present on its back.

The thing twitched as it regarded him with hostile intent. Sensing this, Ichigo switched to his soul reaper attire. He got into a stance, preparing to fight the monstrosity.

An unexpected wind began blowing from his right. Looking in that direction, he saw someone familiar. It was the one who had called himself 'The Wanderer' last time he'd met him.

"It seems that our paths cross yet again," said The Wanderer as he drew nearer. "A rare occurrence when I am involved." He stopped at the teenage soul reaper's side and faced the deformed thing. Shifting his cloak a little, he revealed a white katana hilt with a blue guard on his left side. "This particular Void-born has become rather strong. It would seem that my power alone is not enough, therefore I would like to request your assistance."

Ichigo faced the Void-born and raised his sword in preparation.

"Despite the weirdness of this situation, I agree to help you, Wanderer," he replied.

The two then ran forward towards their foe to begin their joint assault.

Once they'd finished it off, the Void-born disintegrated into nothingness. The Wanderer re sheathed his sword and Ichigo replaced Zangetsu on his back.

"Hell, that thing was tough," said Ichigo.

"Yes, it was," agreed The Wanderer. "Even though you used your bankai and I entered my Lunar Corex state. I am thankful for your help my friend."

"Think nothing of it," said Ichigo.

"Very well, I shall now take my leave," said The Wanderer as he began walking off, seeming to move with the wind.

Ichigo smiled slightly.

"I gotta admit, that guy's pretty awesome." He then realized something. "Wait a minute… How the hell am I supposed to get back home?!"

* * *

**And there you have it folks! I decided to go with a cliffhanger because I was running kinda late. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Season 2 of Tokyo Ghoul is coming out in January! Hell Yeah!**


End file.
